


Reunion

by reianeptune



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Steven Universe - Freeform, Yuri, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reianeptune/pseuds/reianeptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends reunite after a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Amethyst woke up. The cold breeze entered from the window and sent chills down her spine. Damn, it was only October and there were already such low temperatures?  
Grumbling, sighted and reunited all her forces so she could get up. 

And why was the heater not working? Whatever, she'll fix it later.

And so, her morning routine started. First, checking e-mails. She had sent plenty of CV's, but gained no response. A trail of hope was still beating inside of her.

Suddenly, she placed her eyes in the inbox. A new e-mail had arrived. 

"About time, gee-"

The name of the sender interrupted the internal monologue. It wasn't from any of the places where she had sent her resumee. A familiar name hit her.

**From: Pearl. Subject: Hey!**

"Pearl..." read Amethyst out loud, in astonishment. She was shocked, and couldn't believe what the screen was showing her. Could it possibly be a dream? 

Without any thinking, she opened the e-mail. Biting her lips, started reading quite anxiously. 

**Hello Amethyst! I hope you remember me. I am finally back and I would love to meet with you again. Since, well...it's been a while since the last time I saw you.  
I hope you still use this account! If by chance you see this, please answer me. I'd be delighted! Anyways, I hope you are doing well.   
Pearl. **

Wow. Really, wow. How long was it? Five and a half years? Or six? It's been so long, she couldn't even remember.


End file.
